


Land War

by brightephemera



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, F/M, territory struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Larr Gith and Doc figure out what to do about Rusk's storage.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble
Kudos: 2





	Land War

“Doc,” said Larr Gith.

“What is it, gorgeous?"

“Have you noticed Rusk converting the spare room into an armory?”

“I assumed he had your okay.”

“No, that was initiative.”

Doc groaned. “Stars save us from soldiers with initiative.”

She leaned closer. “We need a counterattack.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“A half ton of candy should fill that space nicely, don’t you think?”

“As your doctor…”

“You won’t argue with me because arguing with me is bad for your health.” Larr Gith smiled.

“As I was saying, great idea! On our next stop.”

Her smile turned up further. “Carry on.”


End file.
